my Twisted Love
by Lilmimichan
Summary: It's hell yet pure plessure...itachiXoc no lemon but suggestive scences oneshot May do sequel....


Tell me? Do you want a sequel to this or not? Warning: This is not for kids or people who don't like twisted, deranged love! 

Slave of the Night

I wait for him everyday of my life since I first saw him. His calm eyes, those scowling lips, his cold face... He was so mysterious just like the dark side of the moon; He had a face of an angel, but a heart of a devil. He acted just like he was God and everyone else was his useless slave; I would kill myself if he told me so because he is my master. My master who is beautiful, heartless, cold, and rotten, but he is my beloved.

I loved him still when he beat me for no absolute reason; I would love him still, even when he would try to bring me down by those hurtful words. I am his slave, I must obey; I must take joy in what he does to me even through it feels so...wrong... But this is my fate, which I am led too for the rest of my entire, pathetic life; this is the fate of a slave. How long was it ago when I became a slave to him? It seems like forever ago, yet it has only been three and a half years since I first became his slave...his pathetic, useless slave...

I was thirteen back then, yet I still held on to my innocence that I was soon too lose that I had kept when I was a child. It is strange how people say the older you become the more wiser you become... it's a lie, but part of it is true...I'd never did become wiser. I remained innocent still, to the word around me giving no care what so ever. I would do what any other normal, thirteen year old girl would do, gushing over boys. I would flirt with any boys that I thought that were cute, handsome, or hot like a fire.

I was so foolish then; if I had one wish it would be that I never had met him and fall in love. He was just leaning against the fence and just staring at the people who passed by. God, how I wanted those eyes to just stare at me only, just me only with passion and lust. I wanted to feel his pale skin that seemed soft as a feather; his hair was as dark as the night; and his eyes were beautiful...those beautiful...blood red eyes. I could tell he was older than me...about four years or so, but that didn't stop me from falling in love.

He was just a beautiful disaster that I couldn't resist if I'd tried. I walked gracefully to him, drawing up my skirt a little and unbuttoning more of my blouse to show my cleavage more. I let my brown-red, curls fall to my milky shin. I gazed up ahead at him with lustful, green-blue eyes hoping I would catch his attention so I could catch him. He looked at me with no emotion what so ever...his gaze made me wants to melt.

I stopped and looked into his gaze more... I couldn't resist these eyes that made me pondered about his very soul. He calmly walked over to me never breaking that gaze... I should have broken with that gaze when I'd had the chance, yet I was too foolish. You can only become wise from those very mistakes you make... just like this one. He stopped at where I was and quickly grabbed my hand to lead me to someplace unknown.

I was with a stranger I didn't know who was taking me somewhere unknown...I was so stupid yet I had fallen in love with him and I still love him. He dragged me through dark allies filled with addicts, drunks, rats, and other disgusting stuff that I shall not tell. We rushed through more of the sickening allies until we came upon a hotel. It was not a five star but it was at least decent, but one problem, it was closed. He went inside too much of my confusion and led us to the stairway where we climbed up the stairs with a quick pace.

We climbed up to the sixth level and he tugged me to go faster. We reached a door; the number on it was 608, he opened it up just by turning the knob. The room was plain... white walls, bed, and dressers, white everything! He pushed me down into the bed; I realized just how stupid I was now just to let him take all alone, here just to please his sexual pleasures. I didn't want lose my very innocence to a man who could care less about me, but somehow, I wanted him too. Was it just cause I was curious or fallen in love with him?

He climbed up on top of me and kissed his way up to my neck. His hot breath breathed on my skin sending chills throughout my spine...it made me want to cry, yet want for more. His lips moved to my lips... he brushed them lightly and bit the nape of my neck drawing out blood. It hurt when he did it, but hurt even more when he sucked at it. Why was I letting him do this? I didn't know who he was because we never did talk to each other. He smirked at me and kissed me roughly, to which I responded by letting him enter my mouth.

His tongue tasted every bit of my mouth while I tasted every part of him... so sweet yet bitter. He and I fought for dominance yet he won easily... He started to unbutton my blouse with haste and threw it over the side. He did the same to my skirt and the rest of my other garments until I lay there naked underneath him. He carcasses my skin with delicate care with his rough, yet tender hands. He kissed me all over that gave me such pleasure yet regret.

Next, he started to take off his clothes with such haste that I didn't get to see it...there we were, both naked, alone, and didn't know each other at all. Why did I let him take away my innocence so easily that night? Why was I so foolish to let him lead me here? Why was I stupid enough to believe I had fallen in love with him at first sight? It is because I was young and not wise...if I had been wise, this would have never happened.

Still, that night was like a blessing... In the morning I woke up to see him still by my side, asleep. I lifted the strands out of his beautiful face that was like an angel. His eyes flickered opened with no emotion at all... it scared me a little. All he did was getting up and got dressed without saying anything to me that was until he was dressed. All he said was that I was to get dressed now and go with him. I'd obeyed his command without question or hesitation at all... stupid me.

Later that day he led me to a medium-sized house, which was deep inside the woods. He told me to never leave this house, talk to no one but him, eat until I was told, talk until I was told or spoken to by him; in other words, I was his slave for the rest of my life. All he did was just have sex with me, hit me, verbally attacked me, and just tortured me.

If I would break the rules, I would get punishment. The punishment was whipping food, no water, no speaking, or letting someone rape me. The pain is of it is unbearable yet pleasing to me. I am twisted in my mind...and it is kind of some blessing because if I were never twisted then this would be pure hell.

Though he doesn't love me one bit, I love him with all my heart because that is the only thing I can love now. He is my master and I am his slave; I must enjoy what he does and says to me without hesitation, without question. He has never told me his name yet I have found out through the people who come and visit him...it was Uchiha Itachi... I bet he doesn't know mine.

I tell him my name all the time but he forgets it...my name is Konomi Natsume, it's boring really. This is my life. That shall go on like this for the rest of my life. Isn't that right... my sick, twisted, love... 


End file.
